


Dance of ten scarves

by Sashaya



Series: Skyhold's Finest Men [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Will you dance for me?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of ten scarves

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally dived in the world of DAI and met my beloved son, [Gabriel Trevelyan](http://www.nyxie-the-pixie.tumblr.com/post/148801493408). He is not related to Adremen, this is not a "twins Trevelyan AU".
> 
>  
> 
>  ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._

Gabriel is watching his lover gently sway to the soft music that they could hear coming from the camp. Judging by the sweet voice filling the air and the surprising lack of drunken singing, the soldiers must have invited the cute bard from the tavern.

Dorian runs a hand through his hair, no longer perfectly coiffed and styled. He hums to the bard’s song, clearly lost in his own world.

Gabriel could watch him for hours, completely content with his lover’s relaxed form and comfortable silence.

A red silk scarf falls to the floor and Gabriel watches it pool on the floor, delicate like a red mist.

“Will you dance for me?”

Dorian stops humming and turns his head slightly towards Gabriel, eyes him for the longest time. Measuring, watching, seeking answers and reasons.

Gabriel knows why.

( _“Bull can laugh all he wants but at first, this dance was anything but sexual. I never used it to… charm or tempt anyone”_

_“You said ‘at first’. What changed?_

_“My companions, if you have to know. I loved this dance but then they saw it as me asking them to join me in my bed. Not that I minded, trust my words. Though, this dance – already so controversial because I was dancing – became less of a ballroom and more of a bedroom dance”_

_“You regret it”_

_“To a point, I think. It might be hard to believe but sometimes you need to have something not coitus-related. Even for someone like me”_ )

“Will you dance for me?” Gabriel asks again and hands Dorian the red scarf. The Tevinter man takes it with no hesitation but his eyes never leave Gabriel’s face. Like he is looking for a simple, obvious reason for this sudden request (and like he is dreading to find it).

Gabriel sits down on the nearest chair and looks up at his lover. 

“They stole it from you, my beloved” Gabriel says in a soft and loving voice. “Let me give it back to you, back in a form that you loved so much”

Dorian’s smile is soft and warm. It makes Gabriel’s heart sing. 

“You might be the oddest man that I have the pleasure to meet, amatus” Dorian says and there’s love in his voice. Gabriel cherishes it.

“As long as it’s a pleasure for you, I will happily stay the oddest man you met” 

Dorian chuckles and shakes his head, his every action filled with warm happiness. 

He doesn’t dance right away, doesn’t start when the bard changes songs. Dorian gathers nine more scarves, mostly red because Gabriel might be a little in love with how this color looks on his lover. 

When the bard’s voice softens and she starts Gabriel’s favorite song ( _Enchanter, come to me_ because it always makes him think of Dorian, even if the lyrics might never really fit his Tevinter mage), Dorian moves and the scarves become colorful and delicate strings of water, surrounding Dorian’s body.

Dorian moves with grace and his every movement is fluid, hypnotizing.

Gabriel can see the temptation in the delicate curve of Dorian’s lips or the light playing over Dorian’s skin. He can imagine armies of men being bewitched by the sway of Dorian’s hips and spell-bound by his dark eyes covered by the thin material.

Gabriel can see it all, can understand the animalistic desire that can overpower any man.

Though, Gabriel can also see the way Dorian’s eyes light up and he relaxes more and more in his dance. Gabriel can see Dorian’s happiness and trust, filling the air around them. 

_This belongs to you, my beloved_ , Gabriel thinks, unable to look away. _I will not take it away from you like many before me. Not when I so rarely see you so free and happy_. 

Dorian dances until the voices downstairs quiet down and he stands before Gabriel with skin glistening in the warm light and scarves wrapped around his wrists. 

Gabriel reaches for him before he can stop himself. Dorian smiles and accepts his lover’s touch, allows himself to be pulled closer. 

Gabriel kisses him softly, with no heat and need, just love. Dorian kisses back as tenderly.

“Thank you, amatus, for this dance”

“My darling star, anytime”


End file.
